Fantasies
by iMustang
Summary: Kagome is getting older, and with age, comes desire. InuyashaXKagome
1. Decsion

Hello, this is my 2nd Fanfic, and I'm hoping to do much better than my last story. This is a classic an Inuyasha/Kagome paring. I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 1: Decision**

It was a Friday afternoon, (lunchtime) and Kagome was sitting with her friends and chatting. Her friend Maria had let it slip that she had lost her virginity last night and the girls were trying to get her to say who. Kagome had just sat down and said "What's the big fuss about?" One of them said "Maria lost her virginity last night." Kagome suddenly froze up, but she didn't know why. Maria got so fed up with hearing them ask she just shouted it out "Kentaro Sakada!" They kept talking to her but Kogome just sat there quietly.

On the way home from school Kagome was thinking a lot. She thought to her self "She had sex!" "She crawled into bed with some guy and…" She tried to stop thinking about it so she started thinking about other stuff.

Later that night when she was in bed wearing nothing but panties and Hello Kitty pajamas, she thought about it more. She thought to herself "I guess its possible, I could do the same thing." "But… with who?" She closed her eyes and she seen his face… Inuyasha. It was so obvious. Of course it had to be Inuyasha what other guy could there be Kagome thought to herself. She didn't notice it, but her hand had disappeared under her panties. Kagome thought " I wonder if he dose it doggie style? And all those demons he's fought, all those muscles he has, I'll bet he has a huge" she stopped herself there when she felt something wet on her hand. After that she just trailed off into different thoughts.

The next morning, Kagome woke up. Her mom and brother were gone off to the store. The only ones in the house were her and Inuyasha. Inuyasha was sitting on the couch waiting for something. Kagome said "Good morning" Inuyasha said "Kagome, you slept to long!" She said "What's your big hurry?" I wanna finish collecting the secreted jewel shards." She said "Relax, you worry too much." Inuyasha started mumbling. "Inuyasha?" "What" he responded. "You like me a lot right?" "Well ya, of course" "Do you like me so much that you would do something special with me?" "I already do, we hunt the secreted jewel shards together." "No you moron, something that people do when they really like each other." "Like go hiking, or swimming?" "No you idiot sex!" "Sex!" "Sex!" "Sex!" "Fuck me, fuck me right now!"

Faster than a bullet Inuyasha forced himself onto Kagome. He tore off her pajamas exposing her large breasts and leaving her with nothing but her panties on. Then he started sucking on her left breast (or at least it was left from his point of view). Nurturing on it like a baby. Kagome was enjoying every second of it. Then it stopped. He ripped off her panties and with on pull of his sash he was but naked. Kagome was thrilled of this sight, just as she had expected he was 8 ½ inches. He said "Kagome, this will probably hurt, but I have no intensions of stopping, she nodded. He began so fast she didn't feel it coming. He was going super fast, it was a feeling of pain and pleasure. Then she felt it. Kagome just had cum squirted in her for the first time, and she loved the feel. Just when she thought it was over he sat down and said "Come sit on my lap" She didn't resist, she was about to sit down when he said "Your to slow" he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her down on his long shaft. It felt so good to Kagome she said "More" he started to move his hips up and down chugging it in and out. It felt so good Kagome was moaning in pleasure. Then with one mighty thrusts (and some cum to go with it) she shouted out "INUYASHA!" He let go she fell down this time Kagome thought it was over for sure, but then he walked over to her. She was shocked; he had cumed two times and still had a full erection. He said "You had dinner, now its time for desert." She got the drift, and started sucking. Inuyasha was giving small pleasure moans. Then out of no-where somehow, someway, she had engulfed his whole member. Then he cumed so hard he lost control of his erection. They both fell backwards. They panted for awhile before Inuyasha said "Well…when I do it…I do it hard."

Well that's it for chap 1. Please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.

Can You figure out what show Kentaro Sakada is from?


	2. Realization

Sorry I havn't wrote any chapters since 11-25-05. I've been really busy the past couple of months, and I forgot about this story. Well I hope you like chapter 2.

**Chapter 2: Realization**

Kagome...

Kagome...

KAGOME!

"What!" Kagome said as she woke up. Huh? she thought to herself. Sota was standing by her bed. "What do you want Sota?" Kagome was thinking about what had happened with Inuyasha, then as Sota was about to anwser her question, she said "what day is it?" Sota replied "Don't worry, it's saturday, you're not late for School or anything. "Saturday!" she thought to herself. "Then was it all a dream?". The Kagome said "Sorry Sota, what were you going too say?" "It's Inuyasha, he came over this morning, mom offered him breakfast, and just as he was about to eat his Baken, the cat took it off his plate and he's been chasing it in the back." I think he needs a couple of "sit boys". Kagome anwsered "I'll take care of him". Sota said "sis?" She said "ya" He said "I think you peed the bed" Kagome looked at her bed, and at her pajamas, seeing that her dream made more of a mess than she thought. She said "uh...Sota, don't tell mom about this" He said "sure, but you owe me one". "That's a scary thought" she said softly too herself.

She got dressed, and when out back too find Inuyasha having a good race with her cat. She shouted too him "you can run 50mph, but you can't catch my cat?" He replied "this isn't a cat, it's a Baken steeling demon. Kagome had a good laugh at that one. Inuyasha said "that does it, Iron-reeper soul-" SIT BOY!. With that said, her cat layed down and ate the stollen baken. "Why'd ya do that?" he angerly said. She replied "besides the fact that someone might see you, I can't let you attack my cat." "Whatever" he said. Let's go get Sango and the perverted Monk, and meet the little fox back in my time". Her thought of why Inuyasha only mentioned Sango's real name, turned into her saying out loud "Why are they here, in my time?" Inuyasha replied "Uh...well...um...I'll let Sango tell you, hop on" he said lowering his back. "Inuyasha, you're in my time now, we can't just go runing though. We'll take the bus."

The entire bus ride Inuyasha did nothing but bitch how slow it was. Kagome was still thinking about the dream. It felt so real, but her dream happened on saterday, and today is saterday. They arived at the store where Miroku was waiting on the bench outside. "Hello friends" he said greeting the two. "Kagome; I must say the women in your time are 100,000,000,000 more lovely to look at than the ones in our time." Kagome ignored the comment, and moved on to ask "where's Sango, and why are you two in my time?" Miroku replied "well I just came for the ride, but Sango...well...she can tell you" "Fine; if I can't get an anwser out of either of you, I'll just ask her myself" she said as she when inside the store.

Kagome found Sango in the "girly" section of the store. Sango was deep in though, more than Kagome was on the bus. Kagome broke her train of thought by saying "what's up Sango?" Sango replied "hey Kagome". The two girls started talking, and Kagome asked the question she had been waiting to ask. "Why are you in my time?" Sango was silent for a few moments, then replied "well...I told Inuyasha and Miroku that I was having my period, and I needed the tampons from the future; but...it's kinda the other way around why I'm here. Kagome thought "that's why the wouldn't tell me why she was here", "what is it with guys and periods?" She then said with a confused look on her face "what do you mean, "other way around"?" Sango blushed, and took a home pregnancy test from the shelf. Kagome said "no..., really, with Miroku?" Sango noded. Kagome let out a small squell, and gave Sango a big hug. "Are you sure?" Sango said "well I'm about five days late, and you mentioned before devices like this in your time". "Does Miroku know?" Kagome asked. Sango replied "no; and I won't tell him unless it's for sure." The two girl started talking about baby things while Inuyasha and Miroku were having a discussion of there own outside.

"You really did that too Kagome?" Miroku asked Inuyasha. "Yeah, and thankfully she thinks it's all a dream" he replied. "So let me get this stright; you had sex with Kagome, she passed out after the sex, you dressed her in new cloths, and put her back in bed?" "Yeah that's pretty much what went on" he replied. "And I fell terrible too, taking advantage of her like that." Miroku said "sounds too me like she wanted it really bad, and you just gave it too her." "But she's just a young girl, they all want it, it just happens at differnt times; and just because she wanted it, doesn't mean I should have given it too her." "Inuyasha my friend" he replied. If Kagome wanted to lose it that bad she would have found anyone; but she wanted too lose it to the one she loved the most." "I guess you have a point" Inuyasha replied. "Miroku then said "plus it doesn't matter if there 9, 12, 14, or 16 so long as they know what's going on right?" "Miroku...you always find a way too turn a good moment into a sick and perverted one" he said.

Kagome and Sango came out of the shop to find just Miroku sitting on the bench. Just when Kagome was about to ask where Inuyash was, Miroku just lifted up his staff and wacked something on the roof, and Inuyasha fell off. After a good laugh Kagome told them what was going to happen. "You two go back into the well, Sango's staying at my house tonight". Inuyasha shouted "why"! Kagome just smiled and said "you really want too know?" lifting up the shoping bag. Inuyasha gulpt and shook his head no. "Good, then you can both go back, and we'll see you tomarrow" she said.

It was around 9:30, Kagome and Sango had finished eating dinner, and were in the bathroom. Kagome was reading the box and said "If you get a blue stick, you're a mother. If you get a red stick, you're not pregnant. If you get a pink stick, see a doctor." "Well let's hope it doesn't turn pink because you have no medical history" Kagome said. "Yeah let's hope" said Sango. "What'll you do if you're having a child?" said Kagome. She repiled "Well...I'll love him, I'll be a good mother, I'll make Miroku help even if we don't get married." Kagome said "if Miroku doesn't propose to you, I'll make sure he does...the hard way". Sango let out a laugh and said "you don't have to do that. He wants someone to bare his child, so he must have marrige in mind". Kagome said "well that's been more than 30 seconds, let's look at the test". Both girls looked at the test and let out a big GASP!

Well that does it for chapter 2. I hope too here some reviews.

Anwser too triva question: Kentaro Sakada is a minor character in the popular anime Love Hina.


	3. Preparation

Hi everyone, welcome to Chapter 3 of this story. I'd like to say that I don't plan on only updating once a year. The reason this has taken so long is because I forgot that I even wrote this story. I'm not a big Inuyasha fan anymore, but I'm updating because of all you fans demanding an update. I intend to finish this story so you guys have closure. Oh, and don't worry about the frequent typos anymore (Mac has a 24/7 spell check).

With that let's begin.

Chapter 3: Preparation

They stood there in silence, neither of them could even begin to think of what to say. Finally Kagome said it, "B...B...B-Blue...". Sango fell to the ground in tears, Kagome ran over to comfort her. She said "It'll be alright Sango, I'm sure Miroku will-". Then she noticed Sango was smiling, she wondered to herself "if she's smiling, then why is she crying?". Sango began to speak, "I'm...I'm going to be a mom...sniff...this is a dream come true..." Kagome and Sango gave each other a a hug, and spent around an hour on the floor in their arms.

Back in the Feudal Era, Inuyasha was handling his anger by destroying any nearby demon unfortunate enough to cross his path. "Inuyasha my friend, killing every weasel-demon that crawls out of the ground isn't going to solve your problems" said Miroku. "Well it sure is working for me right now" he said as he killed a demon the size of a bee. He kept thinking to himself "Do I just forget it happened and let us go on with our lives, or tell her it happened and hope there's a chance she'll want to do it again"? Then he thought again for a second "Great, now I'm sounding like the Monk..." Miroku started again "My friend, although they are scary & sometimes evil, women are also very sentimental. If she was willing shared a moment with you, I don't think you're going to get rejected". "I think you're right. If I just go back and let Kagome know it wasn't a dream, she'll probably fall into my arms. Argghhh... but she told us to wait here, and I definitely don't want to walk in on any kind of discussions those two are having right now" said Inuyasha. "Then we will wait until tomorrow for the women. For now, let's get some rest in the village". As they were walking back, Miroku had a frown on his face for the longest time; finally, Inuyasha decided to find out what the problem was. "Ok monk, whatdaya cry'in 'bout"? "Well...", he started, I don't think there's any hope for me and Sango. "Not that I care, but why do you say that?" said Inuyasha with a blank stare. Miroku spoke calmly, "Well, one day the Wind Tunnel will be the death of me. Because of this, I have searched the earth for a woman to bare my child. I was hoping Sango would be this woman, but we had relations a few weeks ago, and she has yet to tell me she's with child". "That's a dumb reason to dump someone; I thought you 'loved' her" Inuyasha said bluntly. "I do, but if she is not fertile I don't know if I can be with her" Miroku replied. "Well, you know what they say: 'If at first you don't suceed... right?" Inuysha responded. "An excellent point. I will try a time or two more, and then make a decision" Miroku decided.

In the present day, Kagome and Sango were enjoying a nice shower together. "Sango, I wish my boobs were as big as yours" exclaimed Kagome. "What are you talking about, they're nearly the exact same. In fact, I think yours are bigger than mine" said Sango. 'No way!" yelled Kagome. Sango squeezed Kagome's breasts and said "You're right", then giggled to herself. "Hey! Who said you could grab my boobs?!" yelled Kagome. Sango simply replied "C'mon, you know you loved it". Kagome growled back, but she knew what Sango said was true. After their shower, they both laid in Kagome's bed talking about the best way to handle this. "I want Miroku to know, but I don't want to burden him with the troubles of my pregnancy" Sango replied. Kagome and Sango continued to lay there, thinking of the best plan of action. Kagome finally had an idea, so she shouted "Time Difference!". Sango was confused, so Kagome explained her idea. "Think about it, one day in your world is about five in mine. You've been pregnant for a month already, so if you finish your pregnancy here then it'll only be a little over a month in your world". "Surely we can't be gone that long" said Sango. "You can't, but I can" Kagome replied. Sango was now even more confused. "I'll go back into the past dressed as you, tell them 'Kagome' is on a month & a half vacation with her family, and they won't suspect a thing" Kagome said excitingly. "Surly they'll notice you're not me-" Sango began, but Kagome interrupted. "If I'm wearing your cloths, Inuyasha probably won't question my scent. And if he does, I'll just tell him it's because 'I was at Kagome's for awhile, and I even borrowed her perfume'. Plus men are so dense, that after I get a hair cut to look like yours, they'll never notice the difference" Kagome explained. Sango paused and then said "Kagome...are you sure you really want to do this?" Kagome responded with "I'll do anything for you Sango, you're my best friend". Sango began to tear up, gave Kagome a kiss on the lips, and buried herself into her shoulder saying "Thank you Kagome...thank you...".

That's the end of chapter 3. I hoped you enjoyed it, and expect some more M Rated themes in the next chapter.


End file.
